The present invention relates to a low voltage ultraviolet light apparatus for application into typical centralized air heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. The device is intended for the reduction and control of organic contamination that can occur within confines of these central air handling units (AHU's).
Organic contamination such as algal, fungal, bacterial, and viral contamination of central air handling units (AHU's) components is a widespread indoor air related problem in homes and buildings with centralized heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems and is a potential source of contamination of the occupied air space. Organic growth has been found growing on air filters, insulation, internal wires, blower wheels and motors, cooling coils, and drain pans as well as in ducts of these systems. This contamination if un-checked can contribute to building-related illnesses and diseases, including both infectious diseases and hypersensitivity diseases.
By applying the present inventions ultraviolet light apparatus into typical central air handling units (AHU's), it can help to maintain components that are susceptible to organic growth and fouling through the use of the germicidal ultraviolet light, which can prevent the organic fouling from occurring and spreading.
The present invention includes a low voltage ultraviolet light apparatus (including its means for attachment) and it's related packaging for marketing. As discussed in more detail below, the ultraviolet light apparatus also involves an extended operating range low voltage power supply, weather resistant lamp cable, weather resistant lamp and related mounting hardware. Further, as also discussed in more detail below, the packing of the ultraviolet light for transport and marketing involves a tube that contains two end caps to contain the product within the tube's interior, a paper insert that contains marketing and technical information on the UV apparatus and two round foam inserts that pad and contain the UV apparatus components on either end, with the UV light source aligned with and within the tube's center.
The low voltage power supply of my invention is intended to receive it's power source from the 24 VAC low voltage source that is commonly found within residential air and light commercial air handling units (AHU's). This power source is typically the source that powers the thermostat and controls of the air handling unit. However, its use is difficult in this application both because it must be made compatible with the normal demand for 60 VAC used to power the UV light source and because the low voltage source for thermostat power is itself subject to great variation in terms of output, often ranging from 18 to 32 VAC.
A weather resistant lamp cable is attached to the low voltage power supply. This cable is intended to supply power to the ultraviolet light source and is weather resistant due to the inherent moist nature found within typical air handling units.
The weather resistant ultraviolet light source is intended to be applied to various configurations of air handling units for the purpose of disinfection and sterilization of internal components that are prone to grow organic microbial contaminates.
The present invention also involves a method for the reduction of typical indoor odors through a combination of ultraviolet light spectrums emitted by the UV light source. The combination of UV spectrums produces a UV oxidative effect that increases the UV's reactivity with odors and other volatile organic compounds (VOC's).
The present invention likewise involves an installation hardware kit for mounting the ultraviolet light apparatus within typical air handling units. The installation hardware kit includes a specially designed magnetic “Z” bracket for the purpose of mounting the ultraviolet light source above the components of the air handling unit.
Finally, The present invention involves special packaging and display innovations. These relate to case packing of the product for display and marketing of a bulk quantity of the product. The case packaging involves a cardboard case box for boxing multiples of the product, such as a case containing 15 pieces. In addition the case packaging involves a marketing display such as a poster attached to the outside of the case box. Further, a lighted counter display unit allows visual display and marketing of the product. The counter display involves a working and lighted sample of the UV apparatus and it's related packaging that is attached to a flat counter mountable base. Additionally, a retail brochure holder can be attached to this base for the purpose of displaying the sales and marketing credentials of the UV apparatus.